Girlfriend
by Haru A-Fuadillah
Summary: Kisah gadis berandalan untuk mendapatkan cintanya. "Tidak akan ku biarkan cewek ingusan berkacamata itu menjadi pacar dari pangeranmu, Naru!" .Karin langsung mengap – mengap karena mendengarnya. "Senpai tau? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan pacar senpai yang sekarang" . Itu lah yang membuatku menyukai- tidak! Mencintaimu, dobe! (SasufemNaru/Fluff/HappyReading)
**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But story is mine**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Little bit humor**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik Dede lainnya!**

 **Dislike? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **Girlfriend**

 **One Shot**

 **By : Aya A-Fuadillah**

* * *

"Serahkan semua uang yang kau miliki!" seru seorang pria berbadan besar dengan wajah bulat yang tidak lucu.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau memberikan kami uang sebelum kami menghajarmu" timpal temannya yang memiliki 2 tato merah berbentuk bulat di dahinya dengan seringaiannya.

2 orang murid Konoha High School itu merupakan berandalan dari kelas 3. Saat ini mereka sedang memeras **kouhai** mereka dari kelas 1 bernama Akamichi Chouji.

"Ta-tapi, aku ingin mem-membeli buku dengan uangku ini, **se-senpai** " ucap Chouji dengan terbata – bata. Raut ketakutan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Seluruh tubuh besarnya juga bergetar. Dia sangat ketakutan untuk melawan Jirobo dan Kimimaro

"Kau kan punya banyak uang!"

"Ku-ku mohon **senpai**...". Sungguh naas nasib Chouji. Awalnya, dia hanya ingin memakan bekal buatan ibunya di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarak di datangi oleh para siswa KHS. Tapi, belum juga sampai di tempat, dia di hadang oleh seniornya yang merupakan seorang berandalan.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak sabaran lagi! Aku akan menghajarmu!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Jirobo mulai melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah wajah Chouji. Chouji hanya pasrah akan keadaannya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tapi..

"Kalau kalian ingin bertarung, carilah lawan yang seimbang!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang saat ini sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jirobo yang jaraknya sudah tidak jauh lagi dari wajah anak tunggal Akamichi itu.

Gadis dengan penampilan acak – acakan itu memandang datar Jirobo dan Kimimaro. Surai pirang panjang dengan poni yang menghalangi mata kanannya tertiup pelan oleh angin. Di telinga kanannya terdapat _headset_ yang memutarkan salah satu lagu kesukaannya.

Dengan satu tarikan, Jirobo melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis itu dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Wah.. Namikaze Naruto. **A BadGirl from KHS**. **What are you doing in here, sweety**?" ucap Kimimaro masih dengan seringaiannya. Matanya menatap lekat tubuh sexy Naruto yang di tutupi dengan seragam kemeja putih yang 2 kancing atasnya di buka, menampakkan baju dalaman berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan serta lengan bajunya yang digulung hingga siku. Sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya di tutupi oleh rok lipit 10 cm di atas lutut.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kimimaro, gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto itu malah menggunakan kembali kedua _headset_ nya.

"Si-sialan kau..!" geram Kimimaro karena diabaikan sehingga ia merasa malu. Dengan cepat, dia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Namun, dengan santainya, Naruto menghindarinya dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri.

Karena serangan pertamanya dapat di hindari dengan mudah, Kimimaro kembali menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan kaki kirinya ke arah kepala Naruto. Tapi lagi – lagi, serangannya dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto hanya dengan tangan kanannya saja. Kimimaro semakin geram, karena itu Kimimaro mulai menyerang Naruto secara bertubi – tubi. Pukulan dan tendangan dia arahkan ke arah Naruto dengan cepat dan bertubi – tubi. Namun, Naruto berhasil menghindari dan menahan serangan – serangan itu.

Melihat rekannya yang kewalahan menghadapi gadis berdarah Namikaze-Uzumaki itu, Jirobo kemudian ikut menyerang Naruto. Dengan semua kemampuannya, Jirobo menyerang Naruto secara bertubi – tubi. Dan lagi, gadis yang menempati kelas 11 – 2 itu menghindari semua serangan **senpai** berbadan besarnya itu.

Geram dengan keahlian menghindar dan bertahan Naruto, Kimimaro dan Jirobo pun mulai menyerang Naruto lagi secara bersamaan. Naruto yang melihat Kimimaro dan Jirobo yang mulai menyerangnya secara bersamaan, mulai memasang kuda – kudanya. Kemudian, ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Naruto mulai menyerang mereka berdua. Kaki kanannya yang jenjang menendang Kimimaro, dan dengan sigap Naruto menunduk untuk menghindari tinjuan Jirobo, lalu Naruto mengarahkan tinjuannya ke rahang Jirobo sehingga Jirobo terpukul mundur.

Pertarungan mereka selesai dalam waktu 5 menit. Dengan angkuhnya, Naruto berjalan melewati Jirobo dan Kimimaro yang sudah terkapar dengan luka lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan dengan sengaja menginjak tangan Jirobo, membuat si empu yang punya tangan meringis kesakitan.

"Na-namikaze – san..." panggil Chouji. Merasa dirinya yang di panggil, Naruto pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang. " **Arigatou**..." lanjut Chouji.

"Dengar ya, Akamichi. Aku melakukan hal itu bukan karena kasihan padamu. Tapi, aku melakukan itu karena aku hanya sedang bosan saja. Jangan salah paham!" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan sedikit dingin. Kemudian, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Chouji yang mendengar itu tersentak karena terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Chouji terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa tahu bahwa saat si gadis pirang tadi kembali melangkah dan tidak memandangnya lagi, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

" **Ne** , Naru – chan! Kau sudah buat PR IPA?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_ sebahu–Haruno Sakura– kepada Naruto yang sedang asyik mendengar lagu dari _handphone_ nya sambil memakai _headset_.

"Sudah. Kau lihat saja di Hinata. Bukuku ada sama dia" jawab Naruto tanpa memandang sahabat kecilnya itu.

" **Arigatou** Naru – chan! Kau baik!" ucap Sakura sambil mencium pipi putih mulus Naruto (sebagai tanda persahabatan) yang terdapat 3 pasang garis halus. Naruto hanya memandang Sakura yang berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana seorang gadis berambut _dark purple_ dengan pupil berwarna lavender yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya yang lain selain Sakura, sedang menyalin PR-nya –Hyuuga Hinata–. 'mereka tidak pernah berubah' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian melanjutkan acara menikmati lagu kesukaannya.

.

Karena guru Matematika mereka tidak dapat masuk kekelas karena sakit, kelas 11 – 2 yang tak lain kelasnya Naruto DKK mendapat waktu kosong. Dan hal itu di manfaatkan para siswanya untuk bergosip, tidur, berdandan dan lain – lain.

Saat ini, Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka ketika mereka bersama. Lebih tepatnya, Hinata dan Sakura bercerita sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengarkan cerita mereka sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"-chan? Ru – chan? NARU – CHAN!"

DEG!

"Ya?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Naru? dari tadi Sakura bertanya padamu. Apa kau melamun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak ada. Apa yang kalian tanyakan?" tanya balik Naruto

"Apa hubunganmu dengan ayahmu sudah menjadi lebih baik?" tanya Sakura. Setelah Sakura bertanya, mereka bertiga menjadi diam. "Ka-kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa – apa kok?" lanjut Sakura ketika melihat Naruto hanya diam. Sedikit merasa bersalah ketika mengungkit masalah sahabatnya itu lagi.

"Makin buruk" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya. "Tou – san bahkan tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Kalau pun pulang, itu tidak akan sampai 10 menit. Bahkan dia tidak merespon sapaanku. Dia seperti menganggapku tidak pernah ada" sambungnya. Tatapan sendu yang tak pernah dilihat oleh orang – orang kecuali kedua sahabatnya menggambarkan perasaan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Memang benar. Sejak ayah dan ibu Naruto bercerai, ayahnya yang bernama Namikaze Minato menjadi _workholic_ dan tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain dengannya. Dan karena Naruto yang mengalami _broken home_ dan ayahnya yang _workholic_ , membuat pribadinya berubah. Dulu Naruto adalah gadis kecil periang yang ramah senyum dan suka menolong siapa saja. Tapi sekarang, gadis kecil itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis tomboy berpenampilan layaknya anak berandalan dan bersifat kasar.

Walaupun begitu, ia masih memiliki hati yang putih. buktinya saat dia menolong teman seangkatannya itu dari para **senpai** yang memerasnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, karena tidak mau image sebagai anak berandalannya rusak, dia mengatakan hal yang menurutnya cukup kejam kepada Chouji. Ajaran serta nasehat – nasehat dari ibunya sejak kecil membuat sifat baik itu mendarah daging dihidupnya.

"Sudahlah Naru, kau jangan bersedih terus. Saat kelas 3 nanti, kita akan menyewa apartement dengan uang tabungan kita. Lalu, kita akan tinggal bertiga bersama" hibur Hinata.

"Ya. Pasti akan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Kita akan memasak bersama, _shopping_ dan melakukan perawatan kulit di salon" tambah Sakura dengan semangat.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan kepada orang yang menurutnya asing. Senyum yang jarang terlihat semenjak orang tuanya bercerai. Senyum yang dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya ikut terkena aura kebahagiaannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura, Hinata. Aku baik – baik saja"

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau melamun tadi?" tanya Sakura ketika mengingat panggilannya tadi tidak di respon oleh Naruto.

Pertanyaan dari Sakura tadi membuat Naruto memerah. Dan dengan sigap, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya agak wajahnya yang memerah tidak terlihat oleh kedua sahabatnya. Tapi itu sia – sia saja. Hinata dan Sakura telah melihat perubahan warna di wajah Naruto. Yang awalnya putih berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan segera, Hinata dan Sakura segera memandang ke arah luar jendela. Dan hal yang di tangkap oleh penglihatan mereka adalah seorang senpai kelas 3 bersurai raven bermodel bak pantat ayam sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku. Pemuda tampan itu memiliki sepasang manik hitam layaknya sebuah _blackhole_.

"Jadi begitu. Pantas saja kau tadi melamun" komentar Sakura dengan nada _sing a song_. Naruto yang mendengarnya, berubah menjadi semakin memerah. Ternyata, gadis berandalan kita bisa jatuh cinta juga...

Ah.. dia juga hanya manusia biasa, kan?

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya, Naru - chan? Kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke itu, kan?" tanya Hinata.

" **Murina**!(lupakan!) Dia sudah mempunyai pacar" jawab Naruto dengan nada agak lesu sambil kembali memperhatikan si bungsu Uchiha yang masih asyik membaca bukunya di bawah pohon.

" **Hontou**? Siapa orang itu?" . Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan cara menunjuk ke arah keluar jendela dengan dagunya. Hinata dan Sakura yang mengerti isyarat itu langsung mengikuti arah pandang gadis keturunan Namikaze itu.

Dapat mereka lihat, seorang gadis berrambut merah panjang berkacamata sedang berlari pelan dengan centilnya ke arah pemuda raven itu yang kita kenali sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan segera, gadis bersurai merah itu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke dan mencium pipi putih persolen pemuda itu tanpa rasa malu.

BRAAK!

Suara gebrakan meja yang di lakukan oleh Hinata dan Sakura membuat Naruto tersentak kebelakang.

"A-ada apa, Hinata? Sakura?"

" **Tidak akan ku biarkan cewek ingusan berkacamata itu menjadi pacar dari pangeranmu, Naru**!"

" **Ya. Uzumaki Karin tidak pantas bersanding dengan pangeranmu itu**!" ujar kedua temannya dengan nada yang di tekankan dan aura gelap di belakang mereka, membuat Naruto dan murid – murid lainnya yang sekelas dengan mereka menjauh beberapa langkah.

'Me-mereka...' inner Naruto.

"Sudahlah teman – teman. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Memandangnya dari jauh saja aku suda-"

"TIDAK!" seru Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke – kun harus menjadi pendamping hidupmu untuk selamanya, Naru - chan!" lanjut Hinata mengebu – ngebu.

"Tapi tentu saja dengan cara bersih. Tidak ada paksaan sama sekali. Dia harus benar – benar menyukai- Tidak! Mencintaimu, Naru!" tambah Sakura.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara murid lain yang asyik bergosip.

"Naru - chan..." panggil Hinata memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. "Untuk sekali saja, jangan kau korbankan perasaanmu. Kau harus berjuang untuk kebahagianmu"

Ucapan Hinata tadi membuat Naruto terdiam lagi. Naruto memandangi Karin yang masih bermanja – manja dengan Sasuke. Tanpa di sadarinya, sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto dan membuat Hinata dan Sakura yang melihatnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke – kun. Aku ingin nonton film ini. Kata orang, ceritanya seru" kata Karin dengan nada yang di imut – imutkan.

"Hn" balas Sasuke. Karin yang menganggap 2 huruf ambigu itu sebagai kata 'Iya' kembali mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Sasuke dan membawa Sasuke ke tempat penjualan tiket film. Tapi...

"Sasuke - **senpai**...!" seru seseorang. Sasuke serta Karin sontak menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara. Nampaklah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Rambutnya di urai dan di biarkan agak acak – acakan, membuatnya terlihat menjadi manis. Sepasang manik berwarna biru langit terlihat jelas menatap mereka berdua. Tiga pasang garis halus di kedua pipinya tidaklah membuat dirinya aneh. Malah, dengan garis – garis itu, membuatnya semakin manis layaknya seekor singa betina yang imut?.

"Hn" balas Sasuke lagi – lagi dengan gumaman ambigunya. Naruto kemudian berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan berbicara dengannya.

" **Senpai** tau? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan pacar senpai yang sekarang" ucap Naruto _to the point_ sambil menatap jijik yang dibuat - buat kearah karin. Sakura dan Ino yang mendengarnya langsung menyeringai penuh arti ke arah Karin. Karin langsung mengap – mengap karena mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke terkejut sedikit namun langsung di tutupi dengan wajah _stoic_ nya. "Lebih baik **senpai** mencari yang baru, yang lebih baik" lanjut Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto mulai mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik "Kalau **senpai** mau, aku mau kok jadi pacar senpai" ucapnya dengan pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke, Karin dan kedua temannya.

"HE-HEY! Berani sekali kau-"

" **Sayonara** , **senpai**!" pamit Naruto sebelum Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan mereka bertiga mulai menjauhi Sasuke yang terdiam dan Karin yang sedang menyumpah serapahi **kouhai** berambut pirangnya tadi. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang pria meremas pantat gadis pirang yang berbicara dengannya tadi. Awalnya, Sasuke berpikir bahwa gadis itu hanya akan berbalik dan menampar pria kurang ajar itu. Tapi...

"Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

"Cih! Dasar pak tua bangka! Sudah bau tanah kayak gini, masih saja berpikiran mesum! Berterima kasihlah karena aku tidak mematahkan tanganmu karena sudah menyentuh pantatku, pak tua!"

Sesaat setelah pria tadi meremas pantat Naruto, si empunya langsung melayangkan tendangan yang telak mengenai ulu hati pria tadi. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto mencengkram tangan yang telah meremas pantatnya tadi lalu memutarnya kebelakang sehingga pria tadi jatuh tengkurap, lalu Naruto menginjak punggung pria itu sambil tetap menahan tangan pria tadi di belakang punggungnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit terpukau. Lalu, sebuah seringaian terlihat di wajah putih porselennya.

"Menarik.."

.

5 hari sejak kejadian itu, selama itu pula Naruto melakukan pendekatan dengan Sasuke dengan gayanya sendiri. Sedangkan selama itu pula Sasuke mengamati gerak gerik Naruto, gadis pertama yang melakukan pendekatan tanpa di buat – buat seperti gadis – gadis lainnya yang berusaha berbicara dengan nada yang di imut - imutkan yang menurut Sasuke tidak ada imut – imutnya sama sekali, atau memakai _make up_ tebal dan parfum yang menyengat yang pastinya tidak di sukai oleh Sasuke.

Hari ini, Sasuke dan Karin kembali berkencan. Sasuke terlihat ogah – ogahan sedangkan Karin terlihat antusias dengan kencan mereka hari ini. Saat ini, Sasuke dan Karin berhenti di depan _photo box_. Karin dengan suara yang dapat membuat Sasuke muntah karena ke pura – puraannya meminta sang pacar untu berfoto.

"Ayolah Sasuke - kun, kita harus berfoto untuk kenang – kenangan kita" ucap Karin manja. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan lapor ke bibi Mikoto kalau Sasuke – kun menyakiti perasaanku" ancamnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus keras saat mendengar ancaman itu. _Deathglare_ terbaiknya dia gunakan untuk menakuti gadis yang menyandang status sebagai tunangan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi, itu tidak berpengaruh dengan Karin yang sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan membunuh itu. Dan karena itu, Sasuke hanya pasrah dengan ajakan karin. 'kalau bukan karena keegoisan ayah, aku pasti tidak akan bertunangan dengan gadis menyebalkan ini!' batin Sasuke.

Karin sedang merapikan penampilannya agar fotonya terlihat bagus nanti. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiam dan memasang wajah _stoic_ nya.

Tiba – tiba, tirai _photo box_ itu terbuka. Lalu, sosok yang membuka tirai itu menarik Karin keluar. Sosok itu kemudian masuk ke dalam _photo box_ itu setelah berhasil membuat Karin keluar.

"Naruto?"

"Hai **senpai**!". Dan dengan begitu, Sasuke dan sosok itu yang tenyata adalah Naruto berfoto bersama. Di foto terakhir, Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi putih Naruto. Naruto yang mendapatkan ciuman itu, merona sedikit. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto, kemudian dia berbisik.

"Aku masih menanti aksimu yang lain, Naruto" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto dengan nada seduktif. Setelah berkata itu, Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Dan yang di lihat Sasuke di wajah Naruto adalah sebuah seringaian di wajah manis Naruto yang membuat Sasuke ikut menyeringai secara tidak sadar.

Bagaimana dengan Karin? Terlihat di luar _photo box_ yang sudah di jaga oleh Hinata dan Sakura, Karin sedang menyumpah serapahi Naruto. Segala jenis hewan yang ada di kebun binatang keluar lewat mulut Karin. Dia benar – benar kesal dengan **kouhai** nya itu.

.

Dua minggu semenjak kejadian di _photo box_ itu, kedekatan Sasuke dengan Naruto membuat Karin semakin ingin meledak. Karena itu, dia akan mengajak Sasuke ke lapangan golf. Tempat –menurut Karin– kesukaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke – kun! Ayo! Kita harus mencetak score!" seru Karin. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Karin ogah – ogahan. Kalau bukan karena ibunya yang membujuknya untuk mengikuti kemauan Karin, saat ini dia akan ke rumah Naruto dan bermain musik bersama. Begitulah pemikirannya.

Karin berusaha memukul bola putih itu dengan tongkatnya. Pukulannya tepat sasaran. Bolanya masuk ke dalam hole. Dan Karin yang merasa senang, melompat – lompat kecil dengan gembira dan tak lupa sambil mempertahankan gaya –sok– imutnya.

"Kyyaaa! Aku berhasil! Sasuke – kun, kau lihat tadi, kan? Aku berhasil!" soraknya gembira. Dan hanya di respon dengan dengusan keras dari Sasuke. Karin tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dia masih asyik merayakan kemenangan kecilnya. Tanpa tahu satu hal..

"Hinata, kau mendengar suara yang familiar?" tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya.

"Ya. Suaranya berasal dari sana" jawab Hinata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang menurutnya menjadi sumber datangnya suara yang familiar menurut mereka. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Mengetahui yang membuat suara itu adalah Karin, Hinata dan Sakura menyeringai. Kemudian keduanya memanggil Naruto yang sedang ancang – ancang memukul bola golfnya.

"Naru! Naru! Lihat di sebelah sana!" ucap kedua sahabatnya. Naruto pun mengikuti arah tunjuk kedua sahabatnya.

" _Oh shit_! Mereka ada di sana?" seru Naruto dengan ekspresi senang.

"Kau ingin berduaan dengan Sasuke, kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Singkirkan dia, Naru!"

"Baiklah! Perhatikan ini!"

Naruto segera mengubah posisi memukulnya tadi. Kemudian, Naruto mengambil ancang – ancang dan memukul bolanya. Berkat keahliannya, Naruto dapat membuat bola golf itu mengenai kepala Karin. Karin yang tadi melompat – lompat karena ke girangan, terhuyung ke depan karena bola golf itu mengenai kepalanya sehingga di menderita pusing sesaat. Karin terus berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya. Karin tidak sadar bahwa tepat di depannya terdapat parit yang menjadi salah satu rintangan dalam permainan golf, sehingga Karin terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam parit itu.

Naruto dan teman – temannya tertawa senang saat melihat Karin terjatuh. 'Setidaknya airnya bersih, kan? Jadi, dia hanya basah. Tidak kotor dan tidak bau' pikir Naruto, masih memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Sasuke yang melihatnya juga ikut tertawa tanpa ada niat untuk menolong tunangannya itu. Dan tawanya berubah menjadi seringaian ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang acak – acakkan sedang tertawa bersama kedua temannya sambil menatap Karin yang berusaha untuk keluar dari parit itu. Tanpa bertanya pada siapapun, dia tahu kalau Narutolah yang membuat Karin menjadi seperti itu. Hey! Uchiha itu cerdas, tahu!

"Sa-sasuke – kun! Tolong aku!" perintahnya pada Sasuke. Melepaskan semua sifat – sifat –sok– imutnya.

"Menolongmu? Untuk apa?" jawabnya santai. Kemudian, Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauhi tempat Karin terjatuh sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. _Hell no_! Uchiha Sasuke di perintah? Yang benar saja! Pengecualian untuk kedua orangtua, serta seseorang yang akan menjadi istrinya saja. Memikirkan tentang istri, sebuah seringaian Sasuke pasang di wajahnya. Ya. Dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah menjemput sang calon istri yang masih tertawa bersama kedua temannya di seberang sana. Meminta restu kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menikahi si pirang walau harus merendahkan hagra dirinya nanti, menikah, melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu', kemudian memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Cukup simpel menurutnya.

.

"Kau hebat Naru – chan!" puji Hinata setelah lelah tertawa. Naruto pun membalasnya dengan cengirannya. "Ne, kami pergi beli minum dulu ya. Kau mau menitip minuman?"

"Ah, aku titip jus jeruk kaleng dong! Tolong ya.."

"Baiklah. Sakura, Ayo!"

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengatur tenaganya yang hilang seketika karena tertawa.

"Aduh, aku terlalu banyak tertawa" keluhnya saat perutnya lagi – lagi terasa sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Ketika kesadarannya akan segera menghilang karena rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menyerangnya, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sontak saja itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Sasuke – senpai?" . Dengan cepat, Naruto berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tau bahwa itu ulahmu Naruto!" ucap Sasuke. Mengerti akan maksud Sasuke, Naruto hanya diam. Menunggu ucapan Sasuke yang lain. "Kau tahu? Hari ini aku ulang tahun" lanjutnya. "Dan di saat itu, kau membuatnya jatuh ke dalam parit".

 **Naruto PoV**

Jantungku langsung berdetak dengan keras. 'Apa Sasuke – senpai tidak suka aku melakukan hal tadi?' batinku. "Dan kau tahu akibat dari perbuatanmu itu, Naru?"

"A-aku.. Maa-"

"Kau...

"Aku hanya-"

"-Harus menjadi istriku"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, **dobe**? Kubilang kau harus menjadi istriku!"

Hening

Hening

Hening

He-

" **NANI**? KAU MEMANGGILKU **DOBE**? DASAR **TEME** – **SENPAI**!" terikku. Dia memanggilku ' **dobe** '? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak ' **dobe** ' tahu! Tapi, tunggu! Sebelumnya, dia memintaku untuk menjadi i-istrinya, kan?. "Ne, Sasuke – senpai?" panggilku.

"Hn?"

"A-apa perkataanmu tadi itu benar?"

"Perkataan yang mana?"

"Itu.. yang kau memintaku menjadi.."

"Oh! Itu bukan perkataan. Tapi perintah. Jadi, mau tidak mau, kau harus menjadi istriku"

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Aku mau pulang!". Dengan cepat, aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun, belum genap 10 langkah, tanganku tiba – tiba di tarik oleh Sasuke – senpai.

"Ada ap- hhmmp?"

Ciuman. Ciuman pertamaku, dengan cinta pertamaku? Hahahaha... aku berharap ini bukan mimpi!

Dengan lihai, dia mencium bibirku. Kedua tangannya memegang tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Bibirnya mengesap bibirku. Kemudian, lidahnya mulai masuk ke dalam mulutku dan dia melilitkan lidahnya ke lidahku. Semakin lama, aku semakin sesak. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku menarik surai ravennya, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia malah semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Karena tidak tahan lagi, aku langsung memukul dada bidangnya agar dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dan berhasil. Begitu dia menjauh, aku langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang aku bisa.

"Ka-kau hah… mau membunuhku, ya?" tanyaku masih terengah – engah.

"Maaf. Bibirmu terlalu manis. Aku suka" jawabnya.

Jujur saja. Aku malu mendengar jawabannya yang terkesan frontal. Aku langsung menyembunyiakan wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Demi kolor sang dewa Jashin, ini pertama kalinya aku berblushing ria setelah perceraian kedua orang tuaku.

"Ano.. senpai bila-"

"Panggil aku Sasuke"

"Etto.. Sa-sasuke bilang kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan?"

"Hn"

"Di dekat sini ada club. Mau ke sana?" . Kulihat Sasuke – senpai mengangguk. Kami pun pergi ke club yang ku maksud. Tak lupa ku kirimkan pesan kepada Hinata dan Sakura tentang perubahan rencanaku.

.

.

 **Normal PoV**

Suara musik club menyambut Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru masuk. Si DJ dengan ahlinya memainkan musik itu sehingga membuat semua pengunjung club ini ikut menari. Setelah sepasang remaja yang baru masuk itu mendapatkan tempat untuk duduk, si gadis bersurai pirang itu segera meninggalkan pasangannya menuju suatu tempat.

'Mau kemana si Dobe itu?' batin Sasuke sambil menatap punggung kekasih barunya yang semakin hilang dibalik para pengunjung yang sedang menghentak – hentakan badannya mengikuti irama musik.

Pandangannya teralihkan begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat sepasang gadis yang seumuran dengan pacarnya melambai ke arahnya. Sakuran dan Hinata.

"Naruto ada dimana Uchiha – senpai?" tanya Sakura begitu tiba di tempat Sasuke tanpa Naruto di sampingnya. Padahal menurut pesan yang dikirimkan sahabat kuningnya itu, ia bersama Sasuke – senpai di club dekat lapangan golf itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia pergi setelah tiba di sini" jawab Sasuke. "Dan juga, panggil saja aku dengan nama depanku. Kalian sahabat Naruto, kan?" sambung Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis yang tercetak di wajah putih porselennya. Sakura dan Hinata hanya menggangguk. Mereka bertiga pun duduk sambil menunggu Naruto.

"Pada malam ini, ada seorang pengunjung yang ingin menyumbangkan aksinya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mari kita sambut.. NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" suara DJ itu mengagetkan 3 orang berbeda warna rambut yang sedang menikmati pesanan mereka.

"Naruto?"

" **Konbanwa minna – san!** " sapa Naruto dengan semangat yang dibalas tak kalah semangatnya. "Malam ini, saya akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk menghibur kalian. Tapi, lagu ini khusus untuk si Teme – senpai yang ada di sana!" lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk pacarnya yang menatapnya. "Selamat menikmati!"

Lampu panggung tiba – tiba di redupkan. Lalu..

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

 _No way! No way! I think you need a new one_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me_

 _No way! No way! No it's not a secret_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

Naruto dengan gaya yang keren bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar, di bantu oleh para staf club itu untuk mempersembahkan lagu. Semua orang yang mendengarnya mulai menikmatinya. Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata mendekat ke arah panggung. _  
_

_You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious_

 _I think about ya all the time You're so addictive_

 _Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

 _Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

 _And Hell Yeah I'm the motherfucking princess_

 _I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
_

 _She's like so whatever_

 _You could do so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _And that's what everyone's talking about!_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

 _No way! No way! I think you need a new one_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend  
_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way!_

 _No way! No it's not a secret_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend  
_

 _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

 _And even when you look away I know you think of me_

 _I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

 _So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

 _Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

 _I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again!)_

 _She's like so whatever_

 _You could do so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _And that's what everyone's talking about!_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

 _No way! No way! I think you need a new one_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me_

 _No way! No way! No it's not a secret_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

 _Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

 _There's no other So when's it gonna sink in?_

 _She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?!_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

 _Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

 _There's no other So when's it gonna sink in?_

 _She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?!_

BRAAAK!

Suara musik berhenti seketika begitu suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan surai merah serta tubuh yang basah yang berdiri dengan ekspresi menyeramkan di sana.

"NARUTO!" gadis surai merah itu yang ternyata Karin berlari kearah panggung menuju Naruto sambil berteriak kesetanan. Semua orang yang ada di depannya menyingkir dengan segera.

Ketika jaraknya dengan Naruto tinggal 2 meter, Karin melompat seperti singa yang akan menangkap mangsanya.

"AWAS!" teriak semua orang yang ada di club itu, termasuk Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat pergerakkan Karin segera merunduk, bersujud di lantai guna menghindari serangan Karin. Hal itu membuat Karin menghantam triplek yang menjadi _background_ panggung di club malam itu.

Semua orang tercengang melihat aksi itu. Club itu menjadi hening seketika. Namun, untuk memecahkan suasana itu, Naruto kembali melanjutikan nyanyiannya seolah – olah tidak terjadi apa - apa. Dan ajaibnya, semua orang tersebut kembali menari dan menikmati persembahan Naruto.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

 _No way! No way! I think you need a new one_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend  
_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me_

 _No way! No way! No it's not a secret_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_

 _No way! No way! I think you need a new one_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend  
_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me_

 _No way! No way! No it's not a secret_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

 _Hey! Hey!_

Suara teriakan dan tepukan memenuhi club malam itu. Pujian – pujian dari para pengunjung menggema ditelinga Naruto. Sasuke langsung naik ke atas panggung dan memeluk pacarnya tersebut. Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu menyoraki pasangan itu.

"Kita kerumahku" bisik Sasuke.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Meminta restu"

"Hah?

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjadi istriku, kan?"

Dan akhirnya, Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju kediaman Uchiha untuk meminta restu dari kepala Uchiha.

 **End!**

* * *

 **Dede hanya merewrite cerita Dede yang pernah dede publis. Dede harap kalian menyukai cerita ini. Silahkan Review jika berkenan. Dan juga, jangan bosan – bosan untuk menunggu cerita Dede yang lain.**

 **Sampai jumpa!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

 **SasukePoV**

10 bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku merasa hidupku menjadi tenang. Tidak ada lagi yang selalu memaksa kehendaknya padaku, tidak ada lagi yang membuatku khawatir dan tidak ada lagi gadis – gadis menyebalkan yang menggangguku.

"Sasuke – kun!"

Yap. Setidaknya sebelum perempuan dengan surai pirang pucat bermodel ponytail itu masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pindahan dari Sun High School. Dia masuk ke Konoha High School sebulan yang lalu. Gadis menyebalkan yang selalu berbuat berisik dan suka berakting imut yang membuatku selalu kehilangan nafsu makanku.

"Kau ingin makan siang?" tanyanya dengannya dengan nada yang di buat – buat.

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kanti bersama"

Demi keriput yang dimiliki **BakAniki**! Aku benci gadis ini!

"Hey kau!" seru seseorang yang ku kenali suaranya. Mendengar suara itu, aku langsung menyeringai.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan tiga pasang garis halus di kedua pipinya, sedang memegang kaleng jus jeruk yang kuketahui sebagai minuman kesukaannya. Ku lihat sekeliling yang memasang ekspresi ketakutan walau mereka berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi itu. Dengan sekali lihat, aku tahu bahwa penyebab ini adalah aura yang di keluarkan gadis pirang itu.

Dengan langkah pasti, gadis itu mulai mendekatiku dan gadis pirang pucat yangs sedang bergelayut manja di lenganku.

Seringaianku semakin melebar begitu gadis pirang itu menumpahkan jus jeruk ke kepala gadis pirang pucat itu.

"Ku beritahu satu hal yang tidak boleh kau lupakan, nona Yamanaka. Sasuke **teme senpai** adalah milikku. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk merayunya. Mengerti?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang menurutku cukup menyeramkan.

"Kau dengar itu, Yamanaka?" tambahku. Ku lihat dia mengangguk mengerti lalu dia berlari meninggalkan kodidor sekolah.

Setelah dia pergi, aku lalu merangkul gadis pirang yang sempat membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya sesak nafas.

"Kau tadi hebat, **dobe** " pujiku. Lalu aku mencium bibir tipisnya yang selalu membuatku terbuai. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang – orang yang melihatku.

Tak sampai 5 menit, dia mendorong dadaku dengan keras, memintaku untuk melepasnya. Aku menuruti kenginannya.

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Ino" ucapnya, lalu dia mencium pipiku,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Naruto?" tanyaku pada tunanganku itu.

"Meminjamkannya baju cadanganku, memberinya hadiah kecil yang sudah ku siapkan, kemudian mengajaknya bicara dengan kepala dingin" jelasnya. Lalu dia mulai berlari kecil menyusul gadis keturunan Yamanaka itu. "Aku akan menemuimu di perpustakan saat pulang sekolah!" teriaknya dari kejauhan yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

Naruto. Kau bagaikan Iblis berhati malaikat. Terkadang, kau menjadi jahat dan kejam. Tapi setelah itu, kau akan menjadi malaikat tanpa sayap yang turun ke bumi ini.

Dan kau tahu? Itu lah yang membuatku menyukai- tidak! Mencintaimu, **dobe**!

.

.

.

 **OWARI!**


End file.
